


Not As Dramatic As It Seems

by gabrielsgoldenwings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble and a Half, Fluff, M/M, almost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 06:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielsgoldenwings/pseuds/gabrielsgoldenwings
Summary: Overdramatic Dean with Cas, his boyfriend, less dramatic.





	Not As Dramatic As It Seems

Dean inhaled deeply. “This is it” he said. “The moment, moment everything that has happened this few past years, they’ve all lead us here” he said and looked around. 

Cas shook his head disapprovingly “Don’t do it, Dean.”

Dean looked at Cas challengingly. “This is where it all led. To this hill. And upon this hill, I shall die” Dean looked down the hill. “Goodbye my love” Dean said, looked at Cas, threw his shirt on the ground and jumped. 

“You seriously gotta stop being over dramatic” Cas yelled over the edge, to Dean who had jumped into a lake.

“Oh come on, I know you love it!” Dean yelled back at him.

“Yeah, I do” Cas muttered to himself as he jumped too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! Thanks for reading, I haven't written anything and months but I'm trying this month.


End file.
